Man in Black/Old William/The Bicameral Mind
Dolores is shaving The Man as he talks about the center of the maze. He says it's fitting that she's taking him there and says she's always been obsessed with 'this place'. She responds that she's never been here before, but The Man tells her she once brought him to Escalante, but that it was buried beneath sand back then. After he talks about Ford ecavating Escalante and Arnold not making mistakes, Dolores says that Arnold built her a game. She says she realizes that her path brings her back to Esclante. She stands in the graveyard behind the church with The Man behind her. He asks her if this is the center of the maze. She finds a grave with her name on it, starts digging the dirt in front of her and finds a game box with the maze inside. She says she can't remember, which angers The Man. He threatens her and asks her where Wyatt is. She says she didn't want or mean to. The Man to hit her. He tells her she said this is the only world that matters and that she's right, so he took her advice and bought this world. She says the world doesn't belong to him, but he says it does. He says this world feels more real than the real world, but emphasizes that the people in this world can't fight back, so it's a lie. He asks her if she wants it to be true. She responds to him and says she found someone true, someone who loves her. She says his path will lead him back to her and he will kill The Man. The Man says she's surprising him and asks her where her 'newfound stoicism' comes from. She says 'William will come for her. The Man laughs with surprise and says 'you remember some things after all'. He tells her that he knew a guest named William too and offers to tell her where his path really led. He tells the story about how William didn't know how to fight, had no instinct for it. At first, but he now had a reason to fight because he was looking for Dolores. Somewhere along the way he found out he had a taste for fighting. The Man continues by saying William retraced his steps, but Dolores was gone. William looked further, but couldn't find her. But out among the dead, he found himself. He retells a conversation between William and Logan where the latter says 'it was never about the girl'. He says Logan was wrong and that William never could get Dolores out of his head. He kept looking and eventually did find her back in Sweetwater. The Man tells Dolores he should thank her for helping him find himself, revealing that he is in fact William. He tells her that she was right that his path always led back to her, again and again. He says he grew tired of her after a while and looked for new adventures. He realized that he was just another memory to her. He says they are here again, for one final round. Dolores asks him what he has become, and he responds "Exactly what you made me.". She helped him understand that this world was just like the one outside... a game. He tells her he owns this place and knows every trick in it except for one; The center of the maze. She starts crying and William says it was time she realized the futility of her situation, but she says she's not crying for her. She crying for him. She approaches him and says time undoes the mighiest of creatures, "just look what it's done to you". She says he will perish one day like the rest of his kind and says 'a new god' will take his place and never die. William tells her to unlock the maze and she says it wasn't meant for him. She tries to walk away but William grabs her. She breaks his grip and starts punching him. He pushes him into the church and drags him down the aisle of the church. When she walks towards him he kicks her and start fighting back, but she grabs his arm and pulls it out of its socket. She then throws him out of the church and knocks his gun out of his hand when he draws it. He pulls himself up against a grave marker as she pulls her gun on him and puts it to his face. He taunts her to pull the trigger, but when she can't he stabs her in her abdomen. Teddy comes riding with his gun drawn and shoots The Man several times. Teddy takes Dolores away before William revives. The Man gets up and grabs the maze puzzle game. Robert Ford comes walking towards him and remarks that 'he found the maze'. William asks what it is and Ford replies that William was looking for the park to give meaning to his life, but says their narratives are just games just like 'this toy' referring to The Maze. Williams says he wanted the hosts to fight back, and Ford responds that The Man will find Ford's new narrative more satisfying. He asks The Man to join in the celebration, and points in the direction of the gala. As Ford is making his farewell speech, William gets a drink at the bar. As he's standing out by the graves, he sees something moving at the treeline. Moments before Dolores shoots and kills Ford, a group of armed hosts emerge from the trees. William is shot in the arm by Old Clementine, and smiles after realizing that the hosts are able to shoot humans. Category:Tabview Character Plot